


Though It's Warm Under Your Skin

by CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Felching, Multi, Sibling Incest, Threesome - M/M/M, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 04:03:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19040752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory/pseuds/CharlieandtheWinchesterfactory
Summary: When the heat where they're staying stops working, Sam, Dean, and Cas find ways to keep warm.





	Though It's Warm Under Your Skin

Sam blames the heater for what is happening right now. Fucking heater broke in the middle of winter in Colorado so it's colder than Jack Frost's ballsack in the place Cas, Dean, and him where staying until they could go back to the bunker.

Doesn't really explain why Sam is three fingers deep in Dean's ass, but whatever.

And ya know, Sam's not really complaining about his fingers being in Dean's ass while Cas is bent over the side of the bed, two of his lube slick fingers pumping into his tight, little hole while he watches Sam work his fingers deeper into Dean. Mostly because Sam doesn't want to complain. Can't complain. Not when Dean is thrusting his hips back to work Sam's fingers deeper, pretty little whines and whimpers catching in his throat as Sam deliberately avoids his prostate. Especially not when he can hear the wet squelching sound of Cas' fingers working quickly into his own body.

Sam knows Dean's ready. Hell, Dean was ready five minutes ago, but Sam can't seem to replace his fingers for his aching cock just yet. Not when he can see the pink, lube-shined stretch of Dean's loosened hole wrapped tightly around his fingers so clearly from where he is hovering over him. Not when he can see the way Dean's muscles in his back flex every time Sam finally strokes his prostate and the way Dean jerks his head back, eyes closed, mouth open in a silent gasp that catches in his throat too early for Sam and Cas to hear the beauty of it.

Sam slowly takes his fingers out of Dean's hole finger by finger, the third one he takes out skimming over his prostate slightly causing Dean to sigh and try to chase the finger that is making this wonderful feeling erupt through him. Sam chuckles at the wounded sound that comes out of Dean when he takes that last finger out, his hole red and gaping, clenching down on nothing before relaxing and going back to that red-puffed gape that Sam is addicted to seeing. 

Dean whines when Sam flips him over, his back hitting the bed with a bounce, and laughs a little at the little squeak that Cas made. Sam crawls up the bed a little, just enough to get in between Dean's legs and admire his older brother's still tight hole. Fisting his cock, Sam presses his cockhead to Dean's hole, taking a deep breath before pushing in, warm tight heat surrounding his long, thick cock from all sides making him groan.

Dean's eyes flutter closed when Sam bottoms out, groaning at the feeling of Sam deep inside of him, only to snap back open when he feels the Cas' weight on his lower abdomen. Cas grins down at Dean before reaching behind himself, grabs the base of Dean's cock, shifts back enough to feel Dean's cock pressing against his hole. The thick cockhead breaching his body slightly before Cas slams his hips down, taking Dean into his body in one slick slide which already has Cas shaking and whining like a whore, his head falling back to rest against Sam's shoulder just as Sam pulls out of Dean only to thrust back inside of him hard.

Dean's back arches, his hips bucking hard enough to make Cas fall down on Dean's chest, a loud moan escaping the fallen angel as he starts to work himself up and down on Dean's cock, Sam's brutal thrust into Dean helping to send Dean's cock deeper into Cas. Cas' hands grip the cheap sheets beside Dean's head, his lips on Dean's as he rolls his hips, Dean's thick cock sliding through copious amounts of lube to get deeper into the angel.

Sam's eyes are locked on the way Dean's cock slides into Cas, pink stretched tightly around shiny tan where lube had covered Dean's cock. The pink drag as Cas works his hips up, only to slide back down. Dean breaks away from Cas to breathe, pants and raspy moans falling from his lips as he throws his eyes to Sam, the ravaged look on Dean's face making Sam groan and pound harder into Dean's hole, aiming directly at his prostate.

Dean's face breaks down, his eye's fluttering closed and his teeth latching down on his bottom lip. Cas moans loudly when the first shot of cum shoots deep inside of him, his hips come to a stop as he leans up and pants, his head falling onto Sam's shoulder again. Dean groans lowly as the aftershocks of his orgasm take over his body, burning pleasure running through his body as he empties all of himself into Cas.

Cas pulls off of Dean's softening cock as Dean comes down from his orgasm, leans forward to rest his head next to Dean's, his mouth right next to the hunters ear. His hands come to rest on his asscheeks, pulling them apart just as the first trickle of cum starts to leak out of his gaping, red-puffed hole. Sam's eyes track the white substance as it makes it's way down Cas' crack, a growl coming out of his mouth before he shoots forward, follows the tracks path all the way to Cas' hole and sucks, the taste of Dean's cum on his tongue and the filthy thought that he is sucking his brother's cum out of the ruined hole of an Angel of the Lord making him moan against Cas' hole as he pounds into Dean.

Cas moans loudly as Sam starts licking into his hole, his tongue going impossibly deep inside him to get every trace of his brother out of the angel. Cas starts to shake, the hands on his asscheeks slipping and his knees giving out as he nears his orgasm. 

"Cum Cas." Dean whispers and Cas is thrown off the edge, a scream ripping its way out of his throat as streaks of milky-white shoot from his cock and land on Dean's stomach. 

Sam groans against Cas as he reaches his peak as well, his hips flush against Dean's ass as he cums deep inside of him. Cas lays himself down next to Dean just in time to see Sam collapse on top of Dean. Dean groans and mumbles something about Sam weighting as much as a small elephant and to get the hell off of him. Sam chuckles and pulls out of Dean, a thick glob of cum following his cock out of his brothers hole. Sam flops himself down next to Dean on the king size bed and throws his arm over his eyes as he tries to level out his breathing.

Dean groans as he shifts, grimacing as another glob of cum leaks out of his sore hole.

"I really need to get up and clean up, but I'm so fucking tired." Dean mumbles as he looks over at Sam. 

Cas chuckles before he snaps his fingers, the mess vanishing before he turns and wraps his arm around Dean. Cas pats Sam's arm, which causes the hunter to remove it from his face and shift closer to his boyfriends. Sam turns his head to see Cas laying his face on Dean's shoulder and Dean looking at him, which causes him to smile.

He leans forward a little only to get stopped by a finger in the middle of his forehead.

"AHH! NO! You don't get to kiss me until you brush your teeth you had your mouth on Cas' ass." Dean shouts as he moves his face away from Sam's.

"You are aware that I don't defecate, correct? I don't need to eat therefore I don't need to use the restroom." Cas mumbles against Dean's shoulder.

"Cas' buddy, it will be a cold day in hell before I kiss someone after they ate ass." Dean states as he closes his eyes and mumbles about how Sam's 'fucking gross' for even thinking that would be okay.


End file.
